Slushies
by ellielovesdtng
Summary: What happens when urt doesn't return back to Dalton after a shopping trip?  Rated T for language, and violent situations


**Authors Note: This is my first glee fic that I've posted, but not the first one I've written. There WILL be more Glee to come, but this is a one-shot, so it's finished. To all of the Kurt Coblaine lovers, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own glee… **

The fireplaces of Dalton Academy were roaring quietly as snow still gently fell from the dark and cloudy skies. The school was much quieter than usual, and much calmer. More than half of the student body had gone home for the holidays and very few were left. Included in that few were Wes and David (who didn't feel like going home yet for whatever reason) and Blaine. Now they were left studying, trying to enjoy the peace on that boring Thursday night.

Staying at Dalton over Christmas was nothing new to Blaine Anderson. His parents usually just mailed him some money, and made a very short phone call to say merry Christmas. Boarding school had the power to make families drift apart.

When Blaine told his boyfriend, Kurt, that he would be staying, he immediately responded by saying that he would stay with him to keep him company. Blaine had tried to tell him that he would be fine on his own, and that he was used to it, but Kurt would have nothing of it. Now Blaine was being lovingly forced to come to Kurt's house along with him on Christmas morning. Kurt held a strong belief that no one should be alone on Christmas, and as much as Blaine didn't want to intrude on a time that was clearly for family, he was glad.

Kurt was out shopping for a few hours, because it was only a few days until Christmas, and he still had to pick out the perfect presents for his loved ones. Studying was starting to not become an option for Blaine; Wes and David were making weird noises, which were fulfilling their sole purpose of annoying him. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the leather couch in the Senior Commons room, wishing his boyfriend would be back already when the grandfather clock chimed.

Nine pm.

Wait…

Blaine did a double take at the clock. Kurt had said he would be back at seven-thirty. How had the time gone by unnoticed? Maybe he just got distracted. Of course. It made perfect sense that Kurt would lose track of time, in a shopping mall, with a visa in his pocket.

Pulling out his phone Blaine looked at the screen. Yep it really was nine. A little box popped up saying he had an unheard voicemail from two hours ago. He frantically pressed call, and waited for his voicemails. Wes and David were wondering why Blaine was starting to look worried, and a bit spazzy. They shared a confused look that went completely unnoticed by the lovesick, curly haired boy.

'Oh god. What if he's hurt? I mean sure, he's probably just still in the mall. Maybe he met up with some friends… But still, what if he tried to call me for help, and I didn't answer!Oh god!' The thoughts were racing the Blaine's mind as the automated lady finished giving instructions that he really didn't need at the time.

"_Hey Blaine!" _Kurt's perky voice sounded through the phone. So far so good.

" _I just wanted to let you know that I'm just leaving the mall"___Shit._ "And that I'm almost on my way-" _ Kurt stopped talking and you could hear other people in the background. Then, '_Sup homo' _from a voice that sounded much too similar to Karofsky's.

"_Blaine…. I'm going to need to call you back.." _ There was a loud crash over the speaker that sounded like Kurt dropped the phone, and then dark chuckles of others.

Many others.

"_Please Don't-"_

Then it was over, and went back to the automated lady.

Blaine's heart sank into his stomach, as he pulled his phone away from his ear and just stared. Kurt was in trouble, and he hadn't been there to help him.

His breath started becoming heavier and more sporadic, and his mind was whirling. His head whipped up, and he ran a shaky hand through his gelled hair, making it even more unruly.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD!" He repeated like a mantra, growing with force every second. Wes and David were shocked at their friend.

Blaine was usually Mister Calm Cool and Collected, but now he looked more nervous than they had ever seen him, and a bit like he was going to throw up.

"Dude! What's wrong?" Wes asked, getting up off the couch and grabbing Blaine's shoulders, in case he decided to pass out next.

"Kurt was supposed to be back a LONG time ago! Fuck!" Their mouths dropped at this. Blaine never swore. Never.

Both Wes and David were shocked silent for a moment, but David was the first to recover.

"Hey, is that all? I'm sure he just got distracted! I mean you know what an intense shopper he can be," He said giving Blaine a light pat on the shoulder, and they were about to pass this off as Blaine just being over dramatic, when Blaine responded.

"You didn't hear the voicemail I just got" He said, cryptically, with his eyes blank, and he sank back down onto the leather couch.

**A/N: So what did you think? If you can, please review, it would be totally awesome (: The next chapter will be up VERY soon!**


End file.
